Ephemeral in Czech
by rii no ame
Summary: My short GinRan ficlet "Ephemeral" translated into Czech by the lovely ichibaneseiken.  The snow reminds Rangiku of everything she doesn't want to forget.


POMİJIVOST

**Napsala: **Rii no Ame na námět slova ,sníh'. Angst. **Odhaluje** děj Zimní Války a nynější kapitoly mangy/anime. Zmiňuje se o úmrtí postavy.

_Bleach_ a postavy patří Kubovi – já si je jen půjčuji k zábavnému psaní.

Toto je technicky vzato ficlet – napsala jsem jej mezi prací na delších kusech jako povánoční povídku, ale vyloupla se smutněji, nežli jsem očekávala.

Doufám, že se Vám bude líbit.

**Překlad: ** Do Češtiny přeložila Ichibanseiken. Prosím promiňte mi občasná chybějící znaménka.

,Chci tady ten.'

Matsumoto Rangiku opatrně položila oblačně modrý šátek na pult obchodu, pak našpulila plné rty a znovu se zamyslela. ,A taky tadyten.' Ladivý, indigově modrý šátek nedbale přihodila. ,A taky tento, a tento...' Na hromádku přidávala další šátky: mandarinkový, lapis lazuli, fuchsiový.

Prodavač se snažil co mohl, aby udržel své oči na jejím obličeji. ,A ješte něco, slečno?'

Zamračila se. ,Ne...' _Momentík – nic jsem nekoupila pro Hitsuyagu-taichou. _,Ano,' opravila se a obrátila svojí pozornost ke kravatám, ktere ladně splývaly z blízkého stojánku. Bezhlasně si pobroukávajíc, bezmyšlenkovitě prohížela nabídku a pozastavila se nad ledově modrou kravatou posypanou sněhovými vločkami.

Prodavač si odkašlal. ,Slečno, my budeme zavírat.'

S nespokojeným povzdechem kravaty opustila. _Stejně žádnou nepotřebuje. Taichou módu nehoní._

Úsměv, vyzývavé mrknutí, a úmyslné nastavení ňader vylákalo prodavače z povánoční apatie; postoupil jí výhodu své zaměstnanské slevy a otevřeně obdivoval její zaoblený tvar když platila za nákup. S uchichtnutím a s upejpavým mrknutím sebrala své tašky z pultu a odebrala se do zimního večera.

Venku sněžilo.

Na moment se zastavila aby to všechno vstřebala, tu zimní krásu Světa Živých: teple planoucí světla obchodů a budov, hebké sněhové vločky padající z tmavé oblohy, davy bezejmenných lidí procházejících okolo ní, vrážejících do ní z obou stran. Ucha jejích četných tašek ryla hluboko do kůže jejích paží; s hlubokou spokojeností si povzdychla.

_Den to byl__ dobrý._

A zasloužený, pomyslela si. Po Zimní Válce _potřebovala_ malou pauzu, možná trochu sama sebe rozmazlit. Hitsugaya-taichou se jí ani nesnažil zastavit; svůj čas věnoval výhradně výcviku, jeho obočí sepnuto nelítostným soustředěním a jeho bledé vlasy zmáčené potem. Dal jí povolení opustit objekt skoro nežli vyslovila svojí žádost.

_A vůbec,_ myslela si, jak mrkla dolů na těžce naložené tašky které táhla, _vždyt' to není jen pro mne._ Sehnala darky pro Shuuheie, a Renjiho, a take pro Kiru: malé, frivolní věci. Vědela, že od ní nebudou očekávat více nežli malou blbůstku, něco malého a nevýznamného a snad ani to ne, ale snad to malé gesto bude stačit a učiní i ten nejmenší rozdíl.

Nemohli předstírat, že vše bylo při starém, ale mohli se kojit tím, co jim zůstalo.

Sníh padal hustěji a rychleji; neúprosný studený vánek se přemetl přes odhalené křivky jejích nader, přes hladkost stehen odhalenou její krátkou sukní. Tající sníh se třpytil v jejích hustých vlasech co se otočila a odebrala se na dlouhou cestu zpět k senkaimonu. _Nechce se mi domů, _pomyslela si toužebně. Všude okolo ní lidé žili své lidské životy: ledový vzduch zněl smíchem, byl plný hlasů. Párek milenců prošel okolo ní, ruce v rukavicích sevřené a jejich nosy se dotýkajíc zatímco se chichotali a šeptali; Rangiku povzdychla, a jak je její pohled následoval, viděla že její vlastní šlápoty na zasněženém chodníku už zmizely pod novým nánosem třpytivého běla.

Pohled na to jí pozastavil.

_Gin._

Nikdy na něj nemyslela ve chvílích kdy očekávala, že by mohla; při dlouhých pijatykách nad saké nebo při konverzacích s Kirou nebo při bezesných nocích v samotě svého pokoje. A nemyslela na něj – příliš – když viděla tomel na stromku, anebo když cítila, jako nyní, studený kov přívěšku zasunutého mezi prsy.

Místo toho všeho se k ní sladkotrpký bol a vzpomínky na něj plížily v tichých okamžicích mezi dechy, objevovaly se v momentech jako tyto, ve vybledlých šlápotách a v příšeřím které zanikalo do tmy, ve chvílích tiché pomíjivosti a neutuchajícího mizení.

Vědela, že by to tak preferoval.

Náhlé teplo naplnilo její oči a rozptýlilo lesknoucí se světla obchodů a kaváren; odmrkla je a její ruce se zarputile sevřely po nákupních taškách. _Nakoupila jsem takových šátků. Ale nevadí, Sdružení Žen je prodá při sbírce fondů. _

Nebude hledat záblesk stříbrných vlasů.

_Mohli bychom zvýšit cenu a dobř__e vyzískat. Třeba bychom pak mohli dělat na dalších našich projektech. _

Nebude hodnotit všechny úsměvy lišáckým otočením rtů, které jak vědela nebylo často opravdové.

_Možná nám Kuchiki-taichou dovolí prodávat repliku svéh__o šátku. Sázím se, že by to letělo. Všichni chtějí vypadat jako Kuchiki-taichou._

Ucho nejtěžsí tašky prasklo a přerušilo její vnitřní debatu; Rangiku se lekla když se několik jasných a nádherných šátků zatřepetalo k zasněžené zemi. S povzdychem poklekla, sbírajíc látku tu a támhle zatmělou náhlou mokří.

,Slečno? Jste v pořádku?'

Vzhédla letmo, překvapena, na nastavenou ruku – ne ladnou a dlouhoprstou, ne _jeho_ – a pak na muže, jemuž náležela: starší pán, vybraný, s hodnýma očima a jemným úsměvem. Představil se, ale stěží postřehla jeho jméno či ho vstřebala. Tento muž jí nemohl nemohl nabídnout, že ukojí její hlad, nemohl dobýti narozeninový jas z prázdnoty jejího života, jeho úsměv jí nemohl přinutit k výkřiku a nemohl se omluvit tak, že by jí to dovedlo až k slzám.

Pouze jeden muž byl tohoto všeho schopen.

_Ichimaru,_ chtěla říci cizinci, když vzala jeho ruku a dovolila mu, aby jí pomohl na nohy. _Jmenoval se Ichimaru Gin._

Zdálo se důležité, aby si na něj i někdo jiný pamatoval: muž, jehož role v Zimní Válce ho vykázala ze všech knih kromě notorickych dějin, z hrdého místa které byl býval mohl držet ve vyprávění o nejlepších mužích v Seireitei.

_Chci, aby i někdo jiný vědel, kdo to byl._

Nevědom si jejích myšlenek a její úzkosti, ten hodný muž – okouzlen jejím mrknutím a jejím modrookým pohledem – se na ní znova usmál a odešel poté, co byl ujišten že stála na svých nohou; Rangiku stála sama na chodníku, paže obtěžkány taškami mokrých šátků.

Váha její důmyslné frivolity byla takřka drtící.

Pevně spolkla slinu, otočila se s vadnoucím úsměvem a pokračovala ve své chůzi k senkaimonu. _Kdybys ted' na mne zavolal, poznala bych Tvůj hlas?_

Myslela, že nikdy nemůže být nic bolestivějšího nežli pohled na Gina na zemi, váha jeho příliš útlého, chlapeckého těla v jejích pažích, sevření jeho měkkých a vážných úst. Ale hrozba zapomenutí, ztracení ho podruhé, to bolelo jestě vic.

I ted' se její vzpomínky na něj začaly rozpývat do tříště momentů: dlouhoprstá ruka se natahujíc, zakroucení jeho úsměvu, rty a prsty které hladili její plet'. Opustil ji s takovým málem, po čem by si ho pamatovala, nechal ji s ničím kromě společných zážitků a se všemi jeho zahalenými záhadami.

Rangiku zavřela oči.

_Zítra, _myslela odhodlaně, zatímco jí těžce padající sníh zahalil před rušným chvatem Světa Živých a připomenul jí, že tam stejně nepatří. _Zítra rozdám své dárky. _A pak, možná později, půjde večer pít, vyláká Renjiho a Shuuheje aby za ní zaplatili, vybičuje Ikkakuho do zloby svými úštipky na konto jeho holé lebky. Přiláká obdivovatele a přátele.

_Já nezapomenu._

Zůstane v pohybu, protože Gin to zařídil tak, aby v pohybu _musela_ zůstat, a protože vyplnění tohoto přání byl ten poslední a nejlepší dar, který mu mohla nabídnout.

_Já nezapomeu._

Bude pokračovat, i když jen aby si i někdo jiný vzpomenul na Ichimaru Gina, kterého znala.

_Já nezapomenu, Gine. Slibuji._

Kupředu, zkrz sníh, čekal senkaimon. Matsumoto Rangiku nasadila úsměv. Opravdový, falešný, nezáleželo na tom, jen aby to byl úsměv: úsměv k zakrytí samoty, úsměv k zakrytí bolesti, úsměv který znamenal jak všechno, tak nic.

_Naučila jsem se to pozorováním Tebe._

Její prsty se sevřely okolo šátků. ,Čas jít domů,' řekla nahlas, aby sama sebe přesvedčila, ale slova zněla jaksi skřípavě. _Ne._ Ne, ne domů. Nikdy domů.

Domov zemřel ve měste Karakura.

Ale půjde i tak. Vzpomenout si. Vykročila vpřed, paže obtěžkány taškami a šátky a balíčky, do familiárního šera, které jí doručí zpet do Seireitei.


End file.
